


[Podfic] Ode To Posterior

by RsCreighton



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: (sort of), Jonny is an ass man, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rimming, Streaming, mp3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonny’s always been an ass person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Ode To Posterior

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ode to Posterior](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567424) by [thisissirius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/pseuds/thisissirius). 



> Thanks to thisissirius for having BP! <3
> 
> More thanks to knight_tracer for listening through this for me! <3 <3 You are the bestest!!!!

Ode To Posterior

By: Thisissirius

 

10:22

 

[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ode%20to%20posterior.mp3)

 

Streaming


End file.
